


Talking bodies

by FictionalQuacker



Series: Flames of Peace: One-shots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Uchiha Shisui, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalQuacker/pseuds/FictionalQuacker
Summary: Sasuke leaves Itachi alone with Shisui, thinking they need to talk. They… technically do that, too.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Flames of Peace: One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Talking bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my no-massacre AU and takes place pretty much in the middle of 'The Pride of the Uchiha' but this is a background scene not depicted there. It is written to be easily understood and enjoyed on its own and it's straight up porn so... enjoy!  
> Also, this is my first go at writing from Shisui's perspective. I want to work on getting into how he sees the world, and I had to start somewhere. Let me know what you think :)

Sasuke really is an adorable brat, no matter how old he gets. When he left the room, his hands full of weaponry and tools for sharpening them, he excused himself ever so politely to wrap up his maintenance downstairs. Shisui followed his back with his eyes cheerily as he went.

Throughout his friendship with his elder brother, Shisui had rarely spent any time with the younger Uchiha without plenty of company around. After getting the chance to have a proper heart-to-heart with the kid he regretted not seeking out a more personal connection with him sooner.

He was a hoot! Even if he was still Fugaku’s son.

Their household was impressively neat and quiet. Say what you want about the man, but Fugaku certainly had managed to raise competent sons. The youngest of which had just shown him an immense kindness by leaving Shisui alone with the eldest without even needing to be asked. 

Possibly, he did not even realize just how kind that was. Actually, it was best if he did not. Whatever bits and pieces of Sasuke’s innocence that had survived puberty would be devastated in time. No need to accelerate the process by letting him know what his precious _Nii-san_ got up to when he got the chance.

Shisui would hold on to that information for now.

Standing in Sasuke’s room, Shisui smiled at his dear Itachi. As usual, he managed to look thoroughly appealing even in just a normal shirt and soft pants. One of his many talents. 

“Was your talk with Sasuke successful?”

And that too – was just as usual. It almost made him jealous to see the genuine consideration the two brothers shared for each other. Having that in your family must be wonderful.

As a bonus it was also a very adorable look on Itachi.

Shisui winked. “Naturally. I don’t like to fail.”

Itachi smiled softly. Shisui’s heart stirred. He took a few steps towards him, holding back his hands but moving his face to hover over his shoulder so he could speak close to his ear. “We’re not staying in _Sasuke’s_ room, are we?”

Black eyes moved to his but the rest of Itachi did not move. From this close Shisui picked up the scent of his hair – his silky, beautiful hair. Unperfumed shampoo was standard among ninja – ANBU especially. Cannot go around with strong scents wafting off you when there were plenty of sensory types walking around every corner. But Itachi’s hair had a naturally appealing smell that was damn near intoxicating. Or, at least Shisui would use that as his excuse for wanting to shove his nose into that infuriatingly alluring ponytail of his.

He brushed the back of his hand against Itachi’s and quietly walked out of the room.

Itachi’s personal corner of the house was far more minimalistic than Sasuke’s. Right across the hall from his little brother, Itachi kept a very simple quarter. Understandable, considering how little time its owner spent there. Wide windows would let in both generous daylight and an enchanting view of the stars when the heavy curtains were pulled back – they were by far Shisui’s favorite aspect of Itachi’s nook of this childhood home of his. In part because of the view, but mostly because they were ridiculously easy to slip in and out through should he need to.

Not that Shisui had snuck in for any particularly entertaining reasons. They were not teenagers who would let their attraction make them reckless enough to steal their pleasure right under the noses of their clan’s patriarch and matriarch.

No. They were grown men. They had more self-control than that… and enough daring to take opportune moments when they saw them.

Door shut firmly behind them and with Sasuke so politely disappeared downstairs, there was no reason to waste time tiptoeing around the topic. “We need to talk.”

Itachi cocked his head and widened his eyes, as his guard lowered a slight playfulness touched his otherwise controlled features. “Talk?”

Shisui snickered. “I can have more than one thing on my mind at a time, you know.” He closed the distance between them, then he swept right up to Itachi’s front and pulled him by the hips to him. Tilting his head slightly, he captured his eyes with his own. He took his left hand off Itachi’s hip and brought it to his waistband right below his navel. “I need to ask you about what we’re doing.”

He leaned in and kissed him, pulling at his pants and slipping his hand into them. Itachi did not complain. Standing still in perfect silence, he let Shisui grab him.

Squeezing the length of his soft cock between his fingers Shisui opened his mouth with his tongue and stroked him encouragingly. The limb hardened gradually in his grasp as he knew it would.

“Shisui…” Itachi sighed happily.

He wanted to pull back and look at his face. Itachi was so damn cute when he smiled. However they had no idea how long they had before Fugaku or Mikoto made it home, and his mouth could do better than gaping stupidly in the air at his _friend’s_ aroused face.

Lowering his voice and putting his lips on Itachi’s neck, he murmured: “if we’re going out in the open soon I should know when that is happening.”

Itachi did not respond, but his hands found his sides and wandered up his waist underneath his shirt.

Taking bits of his skin between his teeth with great care not to bruise him, Shisui slipped his hand below the growing length of his dick and caressed the soft sac underneath it. Itachi’s breath hitched and Shisui decided he was ready.

“So, tell me… how far have you gotten with the whole ‘leaving traces’ business?” He asked, keeping his voice low. He swiftly fell to his knees in front of Itachi and pulled down his pants properly. The way his erection bounced when it was let loose was adorable, nearly making him snicker at it. He knew better though. Itachi was confident in many areas but there were certain understandable hang-ups specifically regarding the more intimate functions of his body he could be… sensitive about.

Shisui did not mind. It made him more interesting to navigate when not everything came easy.

He put his lips to the tip of him and relished the feeling of fingernails scraping at his scalp as Itachi buried his hands in his hair. “Pull it when you get close.” He ordered, his own slacks growing increasingly uncomfortable in a very welcome manner.

Itachi made no noise when Shisui took him into his mouth. He did not need to.

“Mother knows I’m seeing someone. She figured it – ah – out quickly when I arrived home in the morning… the way I did.” Itachi got out, his breathing hitching. Shisui ran his length along his tongue in his mouth. “But nobody but Sasuke knows… it’s you.”

Shisui let him go for a moment, opting to use his hand to create the opportunity for him to respond verbally.

“There are already rumors going around on my end. At least two people overheard I had illicit company, so word is I’ve got a new sweetheart.” He glanced up at Itachi, his heart skipping at the haze of lust on his lover’s face. “Just as well. It’s not exactly scandalous when it’s me. Even if leaving the window open might have been overdoing it, Itachi.”

Itachi nodded slowly, his fingers clutching his hair tighter.

Shisui grinned.

The cunning little shit had probably planned it to go just like that – let whispers emerge about him first, and only later let anyone outside the leading family know who _‘The Body Flicker’_ had enraptured. Unlike Itachi, Shisui had already openly had romantic companions in his younger years. Their clansmen would just assume he had finally found a fourth partner.

Not that anyone particularly cared about his love life; not even his own mother cared much about the details of what he did privately. In the grand scheme of the clan it was rather irrelevant and considering he was a healthy man in his late twenties it would be more eye-catching if he did not look for any pleasurable company every now and then.

It was rather the opposite of Itachi’s circumstances.

Had it not been for the respect he had won with the clan he would likely have been pushed into an arranged marriage by now, but for all his faults at least Fugaku had the empathy to leave that decision in his son’s hands.

Naturally, Itachi had refused when he realized how thoroughly sick he was of his life being in the control of just about everyone but himself. He needed to make at least this one choice all for himself.

Warm and fuzzy, Shisui was beyond pleased that his choice had been him of all people.

He pumped away at his cock. Itachi’s hips were wanting to jerk, Shisui caught the small, jolting movements and squeezed at his hip affectionately.

“You’re so damn cute.” He murmured, smirking up when Itachi gave him a slightly offended look from his high vantage. That look did absolutely nothing to diminish his sweetness.

Opening his mouth blissfully, Shisui took him back and lapped at the hard flesh. Like the rest of him, it was not particularly large or boastful even at its most swollen state, but it was perfect. He let it slide as far as it would go into his mouth and used his cheeks to put pressure around it. The fingers in his hair pulled.

Not one to waste time, Shisui picked up the pace.

Itachi threw his head back when he touched his peak – spilling over the edge onto Shisui’s tongue and sending a thrill down his spine when his fingers tugged so hard at his hair that it hurt. Wanting to groan, he could not resist palming his own erection while Itachi gradually came down from his high.

“I’ll miss you.”

The whispered words came from a sore throat, struggling to find the air Itachi’s lungs demanded. Shisui wanted to hold him – breathe air into his no doubt aching chest and assure him that when they met again all his longing would be for something good. They would always find each other. In a world surrounded by reasons to fear and distrust they were the anchors to stability and promise of a love that would never be betrayed.

Shisui’s head felt light, as if it was filled with air. His knees ached against the hard floor and creaked slightly when he rose.

“Come here.” He took Itachi’s hand and put it against his groin. In turn, Itachi pushed him over to the bed and flattened him. On his back, Shisui was the one who lost his breath when the other man climbed on top of him and released his hair from the tie keeping it together.

The dark strands cascaded down his shoulders and enraptured him. Shisui stared at it, wanting both to fill his hands with it and to simply watch it with reverence. Itachi’s handsome face softened, his hands seeking a handle on his partner’s pants to remove them.

His hard dick out in the air, Shisui finally caught his breath again.

Following his desire, he filled his hands with Itachi’s hair. It was soft and lovely against his rough skin. A contrast very familiar to both of them. Warm, sweet wetness wrapped around his erection and he bucked his hips crudely up into it. Itachi did not protest. His head moved gracefully over Shisui’s groin, his hair delightfully falling over his hips, upper thighs, and lower belly.

Strangling the noises his body wanted to make, Shisui let his senses be drowned in the sensation of his wonderful Itachi’s tongue drawing him towards a maddening pleasure. Memories flew by his mind when he closed his eyes to the bedroom around them. Clear and distinct memories brighter in detail than photographs – colors explosive and muted alike as crisp as they were in reality when he experienced them.

Throwing his arms around Itachi, sick and nearly broken under the pressure the world put on him. Itachi pouncing on him, overwhelmed with unparalleled relief that his feelings and desire for more than what was _proper_ between them had not gone unanswered.

Itachi, sat on the bridge by the compound lake. Nerveless as only he could be while taking a step to alter everything in one swift move… asking him to become his forever.

It felt like insanity, the love he felt for the man he had grown up with. He would do anything for him. It was a love he would be happy to be killed by, and consider himself lucky to die for at this point. Itachi was the only real key to happiness he had, the one person who truly saw him as he was and still returned his love to him.

His Itachi Uchiha.

The family he chose.

Inhaling sharply, he tensed under the pressure building in his every muscle. He pulled at Itachi’s hair, again bringing his attention to how lovely it was all wrapped around his hands.

When he came he made no noise. He could not possibly – not without risking to disturb poor Sasuke. But silent as he was, he was completely lost in the bliss of ecstasy overtaking his body.

Itachi stilled between his legs. There was a faint sound of swallowing, followed by the sloppy release of Shisui’s flesh. Opening his eyes he savored the sight of Itachi wiping his mouth. His beautiful hair was a mess; tangled and wild. Shisui let his hands fall out if it.

When he spoke his voice was less strained than Itachi’s had been, but it was slightly hoarse all the same.

“You’re gorgeous. Let me fix your hair so Sasuke doesn’t think I’m some kind of savage.”

Itachi chuckled, and climbed off him elegantly.

_This ought to be good enough to remember,_ Shisui thought as he watched him fetch a comb.


End file.
